


Darkest Hour

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever someone was hurt, she wanted to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ March 31, 2008.

Once, twice, three times Himawari’s fingertips tapped against her knees as she stared up ahead of her. The sun was sinking low in the distance, casting a yellow beam of light through the dusty, dirty window. She heard a door open and keys tinkle as they clattered onto a table. Her father was home.  
  
He moved past her, his hand reaching out to touch the top of her head and lingering, his expression soft. She smiled back, the sides of her eyes crinkling almost painfully. He moved on, searching for her mother.  
  
She sat and tapped her fingers; once, twice, three times. Against her knees, a simple tap tap tap.  
  
She watched the sun sink low behind the horizon and her eyes, hooded, searched out her parents. They waited on the other side of the door, their expressions soft, but concerned.  
  
The phone rang. Another injury. Himawari’s eyes fell shut and she sighed.  
  
She’d disappear. She’d run away. She’d never move if she could.  
  
Her parent’s eyes haunted her. She couldn’t look away and yet couldn’t face them. Haunted eyes, longing. They didn’t mean to be. They wanted her happiness. They wanted her to find that happiness.  
  
But there was no happiness for someone like her. But she could try her hardest.  
  
She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling painfully.  
  
She stood up, her eyes closed so they wouldn’t see something that shouldn’t be there.  
  
“I’m okay.”


End file.
